Do You Remember
by CherryKnot3
Summary: Naruto thought Hinata was dark and weird but will he realize that they both share the same emotion that haunts them?
1. Chapter 1

What_** is **_a ninja?

I ask myself that often never really finding an answer but the one that has been told to us.

"A ninja is one who endures."

Many people believe and accept that statement for what ninjas truly are.

I, for one, do not. 

Ninjas are not just people who have to take everything in and have people expect them to do all the dirty work. They do not just fight without a purpose. They either follow orders or do what they believe in. It's true they get to decide what they want to do with their power, but those who use it for good are very wise and strong-willed. 

Ninjas are human beings too. They have feelings, homes, families, and partners. They may seem like tools, but-

Ninjas are more than that. 

We see it everyday from the medic Nins at the hospital to the Hokage herself at the Tower protecting the village.

Ninjas are the most powerful, intelligent, and remarkable beings that you will ever meet.

Well, some of them.

My point is we do not just _endure_; we fight for what we believe in for the sake of others and for the village.

"Ha ha!" The streets fell silent as the village people turn their heads, "You'll never catch me! Ha!" Immediately all the faces in plain sight grimaced at the realization of the possessor for the booming voice.

The commotion undoubtedly caught my attention.

I stopped as well as my cousin who watched intently with disapproval. I watched as the boy appeared and I held in a giggle as I tried to contain myself. The scene before me was rather entertaining than irritating as most people are seeing it.

I saw a boy wearing a white shirt with a single orange swirl in the middle. He seemed to have gone through a paint house for all the stains of different colors plastered everywhere from his blond hair to his toes. He was being chased vigorously by two men dressed in Konohagakure combat uniform. He seems to cutting corners, but then appears again in the same spot on the street.

They seem to be having a hard time capturing him while the boy with paint stains was grinning and laughing like he was having the time of his life.

Just as the scene was about to pass me and my cousin, where we standing idly by on the sidewalk, they finally caught him by the hem of his shirt making him squirm in the man's hold.

I turned around completely as I was only a few feet from the blond boy then I suddenly had the urge to yell for them to let him go, but I bit my tongue.

Such disrespect is never allowed _especially_ to someone who is of higher rank than you.

The man who caught him was fairly tall with dark brown hair that was pulled back into a tight ponytail that formed a pineapple. His skin was a perfect olive shade going along with his dark brown eyes. One thing about him that was absolutely noticeable was the long gash spread across his nose.

He was yelling non-stop at the boy and I watched as everyone started cursing and bickering under their breaths. The boy managed to get free from the man's grasp and landed on the ground sloppily. He gritted his teeth and started shouting.

"**My name is Uzumaki Naruto**!" He paused and stared at the ground, "**and I ****_will_**** become Hokage!**" The boy yelled with all his power then he sharply turned and ran away.

The two men cursed under their breath as they started jumping upon the roofs. After the two men disappeared the village people started raising their voices with foul language and words that my mind does not recognize nor does it want to, but I was too immerse in the boy I didn't pay attention.

But one word caught my ear. I don't exactly know why, but I guess it was just my childish curiosity.

The word was now being spoken many times with so much distaste on their tongues. I gazed up at my cousin as he held onto my hand gently. He didn't bother to look at me as he still stared like the scene was still continuing.

"Kyuubi? What's a Kyuubi?" I stared at him innocently. He snapped out of his reverie and looked down at me. He faintly grimaced at the word adding more to my curiosity.

"Do not concern yourself with that." He said softly. I managed a small frown. He then started to walk again which caught me off guard causing me stumble for a moment, but my cousin did not stop nor did he slow down. I regained my balance as my eyes were faced to the ground.

**Kyuubi...**

I let out a small smile as I replayed the event in my mind.

**Uzumaki...**

My cheeks started to warm up as a small shockwave sparked within me. My eyes widen in surprise as the sudden jolt somehow gave me a sense of strength and... A new feeling... I have never felt before.

My heart started pounding rapidly against my chest. My palms became sweaty. My breath became unsteady. My head was whirling with unknown emotion. My cheeks were as red as a tomato.

I continued to face the ground as I hid my face.

I did a short glance behind me and I noticed a small boy laughing as he pointed upwards at the Hokage monument. My eyes followed and before I knew it I was giggling.

"So that explains the paint stains..." I said quietly.

My cousin eyed me as he stopped.

"Is there a problem, Hinata-sama?" I looked up at him and shook my head.

He narrowed his eyes, "I'm fine," I say as I calmed myself down and smiled. He nodded his head and continued walking.

I faced forward and followed as my smile widened. I lifted my right hand to touch my cheeks softly as they burned tenderly.

The Hokage monument was covered in crazy and amusing designs that were once the Hokages of Konohagakure, but now appear as colorful clowns. The monument had one giant swirl on the cheek of the third Hokage. It looked like a signature for his work and I secretly applauded him. The rest were too random and sloppy to even pinpoint what shapes they were.

A harmless prank.

I suddenly felt happy beyond belief by the prank. I raised my head and I could feel my cousin's stare hooked on me.

"Hinata-sama…" without looking at him I answered him.

"Yes?"

"You appear to be _very_ happy."

My smile did not falter, "It may seem so…"

"It's been a while since I've seen you smile like that, Hinata-sama." I did not continue the conversation, but instead stayed quiet as I realized his words.

True, I haven't felt this way in a long time.

... **Naruto**.

**_Uzumaki_****, Naruto.**

Now that's a name I will never forget.

I have a feeling this won't be the last time I'll be seeing him.


	2. Am I the Only One

**Chapter Two: Am I the Only One? **

Emotions are a mystery unsolved by humans. They understand it, feel it, and express it but never really withstood its effects. Happiness is an easy thing to comprehend though it becomes easily out ruled by the one emotion that stands as the hardest to overcome, sadness. Sadness comes in many ways, but the way it is released is always the terrifying part. The heart is very sensitive to those feelings and becomes enveloped in the emotions' aftermath. They appear at moments you would least expect and moments when you do, but nevertheless they emit such negative or positive outcomes.

Loneliness is one of the many that humans can mask, but never really get away from.

To be surrounded by many people can make it disappear only for a short period of time then everything is suddenly dead silent and all you can hear is the subtle sounds of your breath. Your heart then becomes wrapped in an emotion that brings out great anguish. You just stand there as the world seems to be moving ever so slowly.

Then the sudden realization hits you.

This feeling is not new to me. It is rather very recognizable. I have grown accustomed to it, but never really overcoming the pain that comes along with it.

My home was a place full of happiness and love all given by my mother and father as they took place as the heads of the clan. Home used to be so alive with joyous moments that I was proud to call my own. Everyday when I wake up, I look forward to what the day may bring.

Today, mother held my hand gently as we walk through the hallways, greeting the members of the family on the way. We paused as she spotted Neji sweeping the dojo. Frowning, she marched over to him giving him a polite smile, "Neji, why don't you take a short break?" She said softly. Neji slowly raised his head as his eyes filled with shock and awe.

"Why, you can play with Hinata!" Mother looked at me then gave Neji an encouraging smile.

Mother never really liked the way things were done in the clan. The fact that segregation was still evident in a house of your own flesh and blood always made her rare frown of disapproval appear. She tried to convince father in canceling the whole system, but was always shut out whenever she spoke.

I watched as she held out a hand towards Neji who was giving me anxious glances. When I noticed I tried to be like mom. I tried to do one of mother's famous smiles that made warmth spread through just about anybody. It must've worked because his gray orbs seemed to relax a little. Hesitantly, he reached out and mother grabbed his palm carefully like he was going to break if she held on too tight.

Just as mother was reaching for the broom Neji held in his other hand, he flinched, "Who is going to finish the sweeping then? Father would be disappointed in me if he found out I did not complete my daily duties." Mother opened her mouth to speak but I beat her to it.

"I can just tell Uncle that you needed a short break to relax!" Neji shifted his gaze to me, "Besides! You deserve it!" I said happily.

After a reassuring glance from mother he finally gave in.

"Neji-nii-san?" I asked as I lay on my tummy drawing a swirl with an orange crayon.

Sitting down on the edge of the platform facing the open training field, Neji turned his head slightly towards me, "Yes?"

"Do you know what a Kyuubi is?" I sat up, smiling at the single swirl on the white piece of paper, holding it up in the air.

"Where did you hear that?" He asked with a slight of ice entering his voice. I whipped my head towards him, lowering my drawing.

"Nowhere in particular… I was just having a stroll and the word slipped out from a villager," I explained as I shrugged my shoulders. I ignored the sudden pitch of intensity in his stare that came out of nowhere. It seems that the word triggered something within him. His eyes narrowed upon me as my innocent lavender orbs stared back at him. Neji heaved out a sigh as a smile pinched the edges of his lips.

"It's just the word really struck me," I cocked my head to the side, "What does the word mean to you?" Neji remained still as his smile was kept.

"The kyuubi is—,"

"Hinata," Neji stiffened, smile dispersed, eyes quickly withdrawn to the field blocking anything to meet his eyes.

I lingered my stare on Neji for a while with curiosity and worry then I straightened up and turned my attention at mother who was walking graciously towards me.

When she reached Neji and me, he stood up and bowed, "Hinata, its time to go." She gave Neji a light pat on his shoulder and smiled.

He nodded and started to walk away, "Bye," I said waving towards him.

He stopped, turned his head back at me, "Bye," He said quickly then he started to scurry off again.

Lowering my hand I stared up at my mom, "Mother, what is a kyuu—,"

"Hinata, I need to tell you something," flinching at her sudden intrusion I lowered my head in shame for acting mindlessly, mumbling an apology.

I watched as mother sat down, legs curled up beside her. Slowly I followed suit.

"Yes?"

My eyebrows furrowed as mother struggled for words, extending her hand towards me. She grabbed my tiny hands in her petite ones, "I'm going to have a baby."

Baby? Are babies those very little beings with amazingly powerful cries? Mother tried to explain to me what they were as one woman in our branch family held a little person in her arms trying to quiet down its ear-deafening cries. For some reason she immediately stopped talking when I asked where they came from, changing the topic quickly.

"Baby? What do you mean?" I was wondering why she would want to tell me this.

"It means you're going to have a little sibling," She smiled.

My pearl eyes widened in surprise. Quickly down on all fours, I crawled closer to her with disbelief and excitement.

"Really?!" I exclaimed, "Boy or girl?!" I was ready to jump in happiness! A baby brother or sister! Wow!

"We don't know yet. What do you think?" Mother laughed.

Poking my mother's stomach, I looked up at her with a bright smile on my face, "It has to be a girl! It has to be!"

Mother laughed again, "Why is that?"

Pulling back, I started making gestures in the air, "So I can braid her hair! Draw with her! Train with her! Teach her new things! Talk to her! Oh! Oh!" Pulling myself to my feet, I rubbed my tummy, "and to share her your delicious onigiri!"

"Hinata, dear, you can't do that."

"Why?" I pouted, crossing my arms against my chest.

Mother wrapped her arms around my small waist, pulling me closer to her as she placed me on her lap. I snuggled further in her chest as she hummed a soothing tune, "You have to wait nine months first."

Gasping, I pulled back looking her hard in the eyes, "But! But! That's so longgg!" Dragging out the last word, mother pulled me back in her embrace, chuckling lightly.

"You have no choice, dear. We all have to wait," Pouting again I poked my mother's stomach making a light giggle escape from her.

"Are you going to love the baby more than me?" I asked as hurt crossed my eyes. I didn't want her love to belong to anyone else but me.

She cupped my cheek forcing me to meet her gentle eyes, "No, sweetheart," smiling, she lowered her head till our nose touched, "But you have to understand that the baby needs my love as much as you do, dear."

I didn't want to. I was here first so it's rightfully mine. But then again, I'm being selfish.

Matching her smile, I pulled back, "I understand."

"Good, now let's go tell father."

As we both stood I gave her a grin, "You didn't tell him?"

"Heavens, no!" Laughing, she gave me a quick kiss on my forehead, "I wanted to tell my little munchkin first."

I watched as father's expression immediately changed. Hugging mother lightly he started flooding her with questions and mother answering them clearing out my curiosity entirely. He gave mother a kiss on the lips and I cringed in disgust.

"Ewww," I exclaimed as I raised my hands in the air blocking the dreadful scene.

Laughing they both hugged me as smiles were all plastered on our faces.

This was perfect. Life was perfect. I wouldn't change it for the world. Everything was going together now. In a few months I'm going to have brother or sister! I'm also going to start my training with father! I can't wait!

I wonder if anyone else is feeling like this right now.

* * *

Sighing deeply, he crossed the room kicking off my shoes making _click, clank_ sounds fill the empty apartment. Letting out another sigh, he collapsed on his bed hugging the pillow that was pressed against his face.

Yawning, he stretched making him turn on his back, "Stupid, Iruka-sensei," he grumbled, "Making me scrub my masterpiece off of the monument for the whole day!"

_I worked so hard on it! I mean it! I put my feelings up there! _

_This time I didn't even use that much orange! That should count for something! I used the colors of the rainbow making my mark as an artist! _

_They should've applauded my work! It made the Hokages look so much better from their boring expressions. I gladly took on the burden of fixing them up. _

_Though, the Third was the hardest to fix. His wrinkles made the paint smear and drip everywhere! And I mean everywhere! The Fourth wasn't that much of a hassle for his features seemed alright enough. But it's not close to how handsome I look! _

Sticking his nose in the air in pride he grinned sheepishly, he immediately gritted his teeth, "Hey! He didn't even treat me to ramen!"

A minute passed as he just lay there staring up at the ceiling who stared back. Two minutes passed as he sat up and leaned against the wall. Five minutes passed as he lowered his head bringing a knee up to his chest. Ten minutes went by as he stared aimlessly at his feet. Thirty minutes passed as he closed his hands turning them into fists.

Two hours passed.

Naruto let out a shaky breath.

Gritting his teeth, he felt his lips quiver.

He felt that cursed feeling coming back.

_Stop. Just stop. Leave me alone!_

Naruto closed his eyes shut as his heart felt daggers stabbing into him.

_No._

The silence that was filling his apartment made his ears hurt.

_It's back… _

Naruto sat there as darkness filled his dark blue eyes, his body stiff and still, a sad frown stuck on his face as he let loneliness engulfed him.

_I wonder…_

_If anyone else is feeling like this right now..._

**Hey! Sorry if it's too long, but it's to make up for the time I took to write this chapter, lol. I really tried putting some real life feelings into this chapter, but so far this is the best I can do.**

**I wanted you guys to get a glimpse of the warm feeling coming off of Hinata and her mom's relationship so the impact of her death would matter more. Naruto's side of the story was just a bonus addition. I just wanted to really put that sentence in [: **


End file.
